Transformed
by Miayu
Summary: This will be a B/V where learning to love involves sacrifices, but trials make your love that much stronger... holy freakin cow! I know everyone thinks I'm dead, but I'm alive and kickin'! Chapter three is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Transformed  
  
The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary   
thing called love and feel the depth, the delight,   
the ecstasy of it, you will discover that the world is transformed.  
- J. Krishnamurti  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did; do you think I'd be writing this?  
This, of course, is a Bulma and Vejita romance story. If you do not care for them, please go suck a lemon! Just kidding! For the sake of my story, let's just say senzu beans don't exist, okay? Hope you enjoy! ************************************  
  
  
"Kami! Why can't I do this!" Vejita dropped to the floor after an exhausting workout. Still not reaching the goal of Super Saiyan, he was nearing the end of his mental reserves.   
  
The woman wasn't helping either. Her constant bickering about his lack of rest and relaxation was wearing on his last nerve. Sure, the woman had built his gravity room, but he had pestered her to the point where she didn't have much say in the matter.   
  
It was a strange feeling to have her worried for him. Vejita had never had a 'friend' in his life; they were not on the top priority list on Freeza's ships. Nappa and Raditz were nothing more than assigned training partners to him. Then, when he came to Earth, it seemed that nearly all the humans were constantly surrounding themselves with one another.   
  
  
The little things that the woman did to make Vejita's training day a bit easier made him start to tolerate the female more and more. Even though she would argue with him till the bitter end, she would always fix the machine when he asked, or make him a meal when he was hungry. Not saying her food was good or anything, but it was more than he was ever allowed to eat when he was in Freeza's company. Vejita shuddered at the remembrance of his viscous childhood. His kingdom had been robbed from him at a young age. He had been left to be a plaything of Freeza's only kept around to amuse him.   
  
* Enough of this! I can't stray from my goals! * Vejita silently scorned himself for letting his mind wander. Suddenly, a whirring noise could be heard throughout the room and smoke slowly poured out of the central computer. A loud pop rang out, and the gravity suddenly became normal.  
  
"DAMNIT! WOMAN!"  
  
Bulma lifted her head from the folds of her arms. Vejita's voice rang out across the compound. * What does his majesty want now? * Bulma thought, with no real bitterness to it. Despite his attitude, Bulma couldn't really bring herself to hate Vejita. Sometimes, on extremely rare occasions, he wasn't that bad. In fact as of lately, he had been rather 'friendly' to her. Well, not exactly friendly, more like he just tolerated her better than in the past. He wouldn't cut her down when he could tell she had had a bad day. When Yamcha would come by to apologize for some careless act he performed like forgetting her birthday or, more importantly, cheating on her, Vejita would snarl about how 'That pathetic human is a waste of good flesh. I'd kill him if I weren't so busy training. Needless to say, Yamcha and Vejita did NOT get along.  
  
She could feel herself and her beau slowly drift apart sense his resurrection on the planet. He wasn't a bad guy; it's just that he wasn't the guy for her. Now if only she could tell him...  
  
"WOMAN! HAUL THAT WIDE ASS OF YOURS TO THE GRAVITY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Vejita said, appearing at the doorway of her bedroom. He was still sweating from his intense workout, which had been rudely interrupted when it short-circuited. Bulma knew he was grouchy, because he lately had been trying to watch his language in front of her. Little things on his part showed that he was slowly trying to change...slowly.  
  
Bulma's temperature automatically rose at Vejita's insult. "What is it your highness? You want me to polish your boots? Lick them perhaps?" Vejita looked at her dumbfounded, amazed that the woman would speak to him in such a sarcastic manner. "Baka onna! Your stupid machine is malfunctioning again. I demand that you fix it at once. I have training to do, and trust me, training is more important than whatever you are doing!" Bulma was on fire now. "How dare you call that machine stupid! It is a technological breakthrough! Me and my father worked hard on that thing, just to please you, jerk!" "Well, I don't care if you ran out and resurrected planet Vejita-sei to make me happy! I want that machine fixed, and I mean now!" Vejita bellowed. Bulma was practically on the verge of tears, but wasn't about to let Vejita see. "I'll just get my father to tend to it... I...I'm busy right now." Bulma said, her voice starting to crack. Vejita could sense her anxiety, and not knowing how to deal with simpering females, decided to leave. "Fine woman, I'll leave, but I expect it to be fixed within the hour." Vejita was beginning to doubt the wiseness of his decision of yelling at the blue haired woman as she slammed her door shut and flung herself on her bed. Sometimes, he could be almost kind, but at other times, he was an absolute monster. Perhaps she was only seeing the 'good' side of him because she was only. Sure, she had Yamcha, but he was only there for her in the flesh, but he couldn't compare to the fiery attitude of the saiyan prince...but that was nonsense. The only person that Vejita would ever watch out for would be number one, himself.  
  
Bulma slowly pulled herself up off the bed. Going to fix the gravity room. She would rather her father do it, but she was sure that he had probably had a hectic day already.   
  
Vejita flew onward, planning to shadow spar in a clearing up ahead. He landed softly, the dust settling from his boots. His thoughts drifted back to the yelling session he had with Bulma earlier. Why did he get angered so easily with her? * It's because I don't want to see her get hurt. I only know how to destroy. If she ever got close to me, I...I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
Bulma positioned herself under the central computer with her tools in her hand. "I will fix you dangit1 Maybe then Vejita won't be so mad at me." She turned a bolt here, tighten a screw there, and as she pulled a lever, the machine whirred into life. Since Vejita had not turned off the gravity, it began to activate automatically. Bulma suddenly felt herself being pulled to the floor, the g's making her skin practically rip off of her body. * I... can't breathe.... This is how...I'm going to die... and I will never have told him...how much...I care...  
  
Vejita...help me. *  
  
  
  
  
Bwahahahahaha...Cliffhanger! Don't you love them! I should have the next part out soon! Hope everyone likes! Please review! I appreciate all comments. Ja ne, Miayu.  
  



	2. Recovery and Loss

  
  
Chapter Two: Recovery and Loss  
  
Hello again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! I hope to have this story finished in about five chapters. I write pretty fast so maybe I won't keep you in suspense too long, lol! I'm really enjoying myself, and comments will be appreciated! By the way, I don't own DBZ. Anyway, on with the story! *****************************************  
  
Bulma began to try to focus on her surroundings, attempting to ignore the searing pain shooting through the length of her body. She could feel her ribs beginning to snap and her lungs felt as though they would collapse at any moment. She tried desperately to claw her way up to reach for the control switch, but to no avail.  
  
* *Kami...please...if you...let me live...I'll tell Vejita how much I...care for him...I promise. *  
  
Bulma could stay awake no longer as she let unconsciousness overtake her mind.  
  
"Where is that woman?" Vejita said as he landed in the Brief's backyard. He wasn't really in the mood to go searching for her to see if the repairs had been made to his machine. His attention was suddenly directed elsewhere when he saw that the machine was already on. "Well, at least it didn't take her all day. The woman is much better at fixing machines than she is at preparing meals." Vejita thought sarcastically.   
  
As he made his way to the machine, he passed a casual glance though the bay window. Upon glancing in, he could tell that something was horribly wrong. The woman lay in the middle of the chamber, not moving.   
  
"BULMA!" Vejita quickly rushed inside, turning off the gravity in the process. He made his way to her, and was shocked at what he saw. She was barely clinging to life; her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. Vejita lightly spread his hand out across her chest and recoiled with a gasp. Almost all of her ribs were broken, and her breathing was so shallow, it caused him to believe that she may have a punctured lung. Her legs also seemed to be broken and blood was slowly making its way down from the corner of her mouth. But all in all, she was still alive, but, in this condition, she wouldn't remain so for long. Vejita carefully lifted her into his arms, being ever conscious of her injuries. He swiftly made his way inside the compound. And called out for Bulma's father.  
  
"BRIEFS! GET IN HERE NOW!" A hint of panic was laced in Vejita's voice. The doctor and his wife rushed into the room and were instantly thrown into hysterics. "We have to get her to a hospital now!" Vejita spoke up. He thought it strange that he was the voice of reason in this situation.   
  
Bulma was instantly transported to a hospital, oddly enough with Vejita in tow. Goku and Yamcha had also been alerted and arrived instantly. Bulma was barely responding to the doctor's attempts and was pronounced to be in a coma.   
  
Now it was explaining time.  
  
"What the hell happened, Vejita!?!" Yamcha was a little beyond peeved. Vejita just glared at him. "I don't know human, I wasn't there." "Of course you weren't, you bastard1 You just order people around and always expect them to do what you say! Then you go off and try to train to beat Goku, but you'll never be strong enough! You want to know why, Monkey Prince? Because you are nothing more than a spoiled brat who is always used to getting his way. Am I right!?!" Vejita slightly paled at these statements. Yamcha was absolutely convinced that Vejita had something to do with Bulma's current state. He knew that he had done Bulma wrong before, but in his eyes, he would never be as bad to her as Vejita was. The saiyan cast a sidelong glance at the hospital bed containing Bulma.   
  
* I...I did this. I may not have physically harmed her, but my damn pride has done this... I can't stay... knowing she will hate me when she wakes up. *  
  
Vejita looked down at the woman, an unknown feeling of regret washing over him. He couldn't change, he didn't know how. All his life he had been taught that reaching the goal of becoming the strongest and obeying Freeza were the most important things. He obviously failed miserably at alliance to that tyrant and a third class weakling had managed to surpass him in power. This female had been the only one who didn't care about the goals he had erected for himself. No matter how much she bitched, she had selflessly built him a gravity trainer for him to become stronger, she had offered him shelter when others turned their back on him, and, she had wanted to be his friend. No one had ever wanted that of him.   
  
As payment to her he berated her, poked fun at her when her beau left her crying, and ordered her to fix a machine when she wasn't the one who sort-circuited it.  
  
Vejita placed a fleeting hand on her forehead, and Yamcha had to be restrained by Goku as he did so. "I'm leaving now...Bulma." Turning towards the window Vejita lit off into the sky.  
  
After the incident at the hospital, Vejita made one last request of the Briefs. He asked for a ship. He would train alone in space, alone, where he couldn't hurt her anymore.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
Groggily, Bulma opened her eyes to stare at a white ceiling. All she knew was that her head felt as though a train had hit her. "Where am I?" Bulma had yet to recall the incident in the gravity trainer. Suddenly, friends and family surrounded her.  
  
Comments poured onto her... "You're all right!" "We were so worried!" "Do you fell okay?" "Do you want anything?" Flustered, Bulma spoke slowly. "What...happened?"   
  
Yamcha interjected. "You've been asleep for more than a month! You were in the gravity chamber when something went wrong..." an insistent Bulma cut him off. "Where's Vejita... I have a promise I have to keep." "She's rambling, we need to get the doctor." Bulma's mother spoke up in a worried tone.   
  
"WHERE IS VEJITA! I NEED TO KNOW!" Bulma was overexerting herself and she knew it. "He...saved my life..." Yamcha was to disagree but a look from Goku told him to shut up. "Bulma," her father spoke up, "I built a ship for Vejita...he took off right after he brought you here. He's been gone for about a month now. I'm so sorry honey."   
  
Bulma sank back down onto the bed. What did they mean, he had left? But, she had to tell him...  
  
"I need to be alone, I'm sorry everyone. I...I just..."   
  
"We understand." Goku spoke up. "Come on guys."  
  
Yamcha was the last to leave, casting a sidelong glance towards Bulma. "I thought we'd always be together, but now it seems you care for someone else." "I'm sorry Yamcha, I can't change the way I feel." Bulma was now on the verge of tears. "Goodbye Bulma." And on that note, Yamcha walked out of her life forever.  
  
"Kami...now I really am all alone." Vejita had left. Why? Didn't he care enough about her to see if she would recover? But, he had been the one to save her life, hadn't he?   
  
Bulma would remember the times when Vejita would show another side of himself, but it would only be for a split second. Like one time, when she had fallen asleep on the couch after working on an invention all night, Vejita had carried her into her bedroom. Of course he denied it, but she knew. Little things like that made her just want to run up and hug the life out of him. She knew that his life had been rough, and she wanted to be the person to rid him of his pain. Now she would never have the opportunity.  
  
Or would she?  
  
  
What's going to happen now!?! Well, you'll just have to wait and see. (I love controlling people...BWHAHAHAHA...ahem) Until next time, see you later! Miayu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Our Space Opera

  
  
Chapter Three: Our Space Opera  
  
Heya! This is Miayu again! Thanks for the reviews and the email so far! Keep 'em coming! I love this stuff! This is so much fun! It's taking me a little longer to type this than I though because I recently developed a nerve problem in my hand and can now only type with one finger! No need to stress, I'll have this out as soon as possible!   
  
I DO NOT own DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There was so much to get done. Bulma scurried around the lab in preparation for her decision. "Kami... I can't believe I'm really going to do this!" Butterflies in her stomach were causing her to be even more jittery than usual. The idea had come across her when she was still recovering.  
  
She had to see Vejita. It was more important than anything anymore. Then she had an epitome. The drangonballs! She would use them to transmit herself to wherever Vejita happened to be. Her friends and family, of course, contested strongly.  
  
"Why don't you just wish him here?" Chichi piped in. Bulma passed her a dismissive shrug. "Vejita would just get mad at me for interrupting his training!" Bulma said with a dopish grin on her face. In actuality she was scared. Would Vejita want to see her? What would she say to him? She ran the scenario through her head at least a thousand times. ~ Hey Vejita! I just thought I'd drop in out of the blue and tell you that I love you! ~ *Kami! That is so stupid! * But Bulma had to do this. It was a promise that she made to Kami. If the god would spare her life in the gravity chamber, she would tell him how much she cared for him. She wasn't one to go back on her word.  
  
Gathering up her things, Bulma headed out to her backyard surrounded by her family and friends. " I know this is something that you have to do, but I really want you to be careful." Goku said solemnly. "I will, I promise."  
  
After a few more tearful good-byes, it was time to summon the dragon.  
  
Sparks of electricity shot from the balls as Bulma shouted the words to raise Shenlong. "What is it you ask for?" the giant lizard spoke in an intimidating voice. "Oh, Shenlong, it is my will to be transported to the exact spot of where the saiyan prince, Vejita, is now located." Bulma ended very formally. A long pause sounded out, and then he spoke. "It shall be done!"   
  
The blue haired woman suddenly gasped as she noticed that her feet where disappearing, as slowly was her entire body. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by blackness.   
  
Bulma began to grow nervous. * What if Shenlong got me lost, or sent me to the wrong place?! * Her fears where soon calmed when the darkness began to fade and she could make out where she was. It was the ship her father built... she had made it! But where was Vejita? Being unfamiliar with her surroundings, Bulma began to open the doors closest to her, but paused when she realized she still didn't know what she was going to say to him when they came face to face. She thought about it for a moment, imaging several different scenarios. He certainly was going to be shocked, that much was for sure.  
  
After stumbling around for a few more seconds, Bulma came across a room with the door slightly ajar. Peering in, she noticed that this room was as neat as a pin. Her gaze slowly rested on a figure draped roughly across the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Vejita! Wondering if he was awake or not, Bulma through caution to the wind and ever so slowly entered the room. It was very small, just enough room for a bed, a desk, and a little closet space. She inched her way over to the resting saiyan, still a bit concerned to whether he was sleeping or just meditating.   
  
The first thing Bulma noticed when she gazed at Vejita's face was that he almost looked peaceful, nothing like the terror he was during the day. The rough lines of his gathered eyebrows had virtually smoothed away, and his perpetual scowl had faded into a slight smile.   
  
Careful not to disturb the resting prince, Bulma sat in a chair facing Vejita. Slowly, and quietly, she began to speak. "Oh, Vejita...I... I don't know what I'm doing here! What if you really don't want to see me? I mean, you did leave my house before I woke. Were you running away from the situation, or were you running away from me? Kami! This is so confusing! First you insult me, calling me every indecent name you could think of, and then you become my knight in shining armor and save my pathetic hide! I know that I did deserve most of those insults, as I called you something first, but oh, I don't know! I don't expect flowers; I don't expect candy, hell, I don't even expect you to say 'I love you.' I just wish I knew if...you felt the same about me...as I feel for you. I know I couldn't say this to your face right now, but, I love you, Veggie chan."  
  
After the little emotional outburst, Bulma suddenly felt exhausted. Gathering herself up she cast one last look back, and slowly parted. Her last though being, 'What is Vejita going to do when he finds me here?'  
  
************************************************************************   
  
The next morning, Bulma woke to the company of a stiff neck. * Figures, that's my luck! * She had crashed on a cot she found a little distance from Vejita's quarters. Her father had really only designed the ship for one person, so it was rather cramped. It consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom, and a large walk in closet, and a control room that could also be used as a gravity chamber (of course). Also there was an extremely small kitchen area. Bulma's cot was located in the walk in closet, and she silently prayed that Vejita wouldn't open the door and find her lying there in her tee shirt and cotton undies. That would be a scene!  
  
Ever so slowly, Bulma craned her stiff neck out the door and into the small hall. * I wonder if Vejita is awake... at home he is always awake before I am. * Bulma could hear scuffling down the hall from the direction Vejita was sleeping in the night before. So he was awake! Bulma pulled her sore neck back inside the door so fast that she yelped out in pain. Immediately she realized her mistake and covered her mouth with her hands. She prayed Vejita hadn't heard her. She would be so lucky.  
  
"Who in Kami's name is there? Show yourself now or suffer from an indescribable pain!" Yep, that was Vejita all right. Bulma decided showing herself now seemed like a much better idea than suffering indescribable pain. Timidly, she spoke up. "Um...Vejita? It's me...Bulma." Vejita was beside her in a flash. "How in the hell did you get here? Last I saw of you woman, you were..." He trailed of, but Bulma knew he was speaking of the accident. "Well, I, uh, I thought you might be lonely...Uh, I mean I never got to thank you and all...for saving my life. Uh, thank you." Bulma vaguely realized that she must sound completely retarded. Vejita gave her a shocked look, mot believing that anyone would travel light-years to just say 'thank you' to him. Bulma shifted her weight from ankle to ankle, desperately trying to avoid Vejita's stares.   
  
The saiyan then said the first thing that popped into his head. "Woman! I'm not going to cut me training short just to haul your ass back to earth! Why must you annoy me wherever I go? Is it some sort of innate ability you possess used solely to piss me off?" Vejita knew his words her harsh, but there was NO way he would ever admit he was glad to see the woman. In actuality, he really was...happy to see her. He himself couldn't even believe that.  
  
Bulma though, was teetering on the edge of bursting into tears. She had come all the way to see him! Couldn't he be nice to her for just once? Would it really kill him?  
  
Vejita sensed the sudden tension in the air and glanced over at the woman who looked as though she would fall apart at any moment. Perhaps he had been too hard on her. Comforting wasn't exactly in his resume, because he hadn't received any sort of caring when he was growing up. Freeza's army was a cold place, and one adjusted quickly or became a target for ridicule and punishment. Vejita simply placed a hand on the woman shoulder and said, "You don't have to sleep in the closet, woman. I will sleep here, you sleep in a bed."   
  
Bulma practically wanted to do a cartwheel. Vejita was sacrificing his own personal comfort to make her happy!?! And hell didn't have to freeze over for it to happen...  
All the snide comments Vejita had made earlier were forgotten as Bulma latched herself around the prince's neck and gave him a fierce hug.   
  
"Thank you so much Veggie-chan!!! I promise I won't get in your way! I'll cook for you and clean and make repairs and..." Vejita cut her off with a glance. "Fine woman, you can stay. I've been traveling around for days killing Freeza's old henchmen off one by one. The bastards will know pain at the hands of a prince!"   
  
Bulma flinched slightly. This really wasn't sounding like it was going to be a whole load of fun. Oh well, she was the one who volunteered herself for this mission after all! Her only hope was that she could say the things that she said to Vejita's sleeping form last night to his face. Only time would tell...  
  
  
So sorry it's been so long since I updated! Hopefully it won't take nearly as long for the next chapter. Oh well, until we meet again!  
Miayu  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
